


【瞳耀】点火

by mitanggaogao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitanggaogao/pseuds/mitanggaogao
Summary: 深夜产物小破车一辆
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 3





	【瞳耀】点火

“小，小白……好了别闹了，明天还要上班……”   
展耀偏头躲开白羽瞳的亲吻，难耐地低声喘息，领带束缚的双手半推半就地抵着白羽瞳结实的胸膛。   
白羽瞳停止解扣子的动作，一手握住展耀被绑在一处的两只白皙纤细的腕子，带着他的手伸进半脱的衬衫里，按住自己滚烫的心口。  
“猫儿，你听……” 白羽瞳的体温本来就偏高，此时被热切欲望笼罩着的他更像一个火炉，噼啪作响的柴火是强健有力的心跳。   
一下，两下，三下。   
似乎有微小的电流从指尖一路传到大脑皮层，让展耀的神经几乎微微颤栗起来。   
“明明是你先引诱我……”  
白羽瞳依旧伏在他身上，温柔而强势地将他困在自己的领地。像一只老虎用利爪按住猎物，随时准备欺身压下。   
下午刚开过警局的会，两个人都穿着同款的衬衫，只不过现在都皱皱巴巴的了。白羽瞳那件已经脱了一半，而展耀虽然还穿着，但是没了领带——半分钟前白羽瞳把它扯了下来绑了他的手腕。   
他们俩以前也不是没做过，但是没有一次像这样——客厅的沙发，白衬衫，领带，还有没关上的灯。   
展博士那点老学究的思想突然有些冒头。理性告诉展耀，他们这样太不正经了。   
但是白羽瞳近在咫尺的眉眼和他炙热的呼吸和心跳，令展耀说不出任何带有拒绝意义的话语，况且……他自己也喜欢。   
只要是和白羽瞳，怎么样都会喜欢。   
展耀眼角带着湿意，一双猫眼温温润润地看着白羽瞳，看他汗湿的刘海散乱地搭在额前，看他清晰的下颌线和轮廓分明的锁骨，半透明的白衬衫下流畅优美的肌肉线条，最后落到自己被白羽瞳握着手按住的胸口上。   
他动了动手指，白羽瞳微微松开了他的手。   
展耀两根手指捏住领带的一角，质地上乘的布料有一定的硬度，划过白羽瞳锋利的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，沿着皮肤一路向下，经过胸口时还坏心眼地戳了戳。 白羽瞳的喘息声瞬间更明显了，他暗自咬了牙关。  
“这么惹火……到时候烧起来了过一会儿还得你来灭。现在想好了？”   
展耀微微一笑，献祭般将被领带捆在一起的双手举过头顶，曲起一条腿摩蹭了一下白羽瞳腿间硬的发烫的欲望：“白sir，再忍可就不是男人了。”   
白羽瞳只觉得自己脑海里一直拼命绷着的“理智”的弦啪一声被一只猫爪挠断，俯身压下去吻展耀，顺手抓过茶几上一管还没盖上盖的润滑剂。   
天雷勾地火。   
白羽瞳的热情像一团火焰。   
温暖的，明亮的，白色的火焰。   
他进的缓慢而深入，搂着展耀细细亲吻，从眉眼到鼻梁，最后是微凉的薄唇。   
他缓缓地动了起来，换来展耀的闷哼声。  
展耀的细碎呻吟被白羽瞳温柔地堵住，他轻轻地噬咬厮磨着白羽瞳的唇珠，任由在一片浮沉中起起落落。  
小白，小白。   
如果白羽瞳真的是一团火焰，那么他展耀，就该是那扑火的飞蛾。   
他心理学方面的过人天赋使他将世人的黑暗一面尽收眼底，在他的眼中，时间和空间都没有意义。   
何其有幸，他有白羽瞳。   
白羽瞳是他黑暗世界的光，是他冰冷内心里烧起的一把燎原之火。白羽瞳的信仰就是他的信仰，或者说，白羽瞳就是他的信仰。   
因为有白羽瞳，展耀的世界才会温暖。  
怎么办呐……我离不开你了，小白。  
这是展耀睡过去之前在脑海中想的最后一句话。  
白羽瞳刚刚释放完，搂着展耀喘息片刻，却发现他已经睡着了，有些无奈。  
明明半个小时前还主动亲亲抱抱，做了两次就累到睡着，这是真累的狠了。其实他本来打算明天再做的，没想到展耀主动撒娇他还真就把持不住。  
算了今天就算放过他，明天继续。  
白羽瞳望着睡熟了的展耀，他长长的眼睫在秀气面庞上打下小扇子似的阴影。  
真是越看越喜欢。  
他克制住自己的冲动，只在展耀的眼角落下一个吻，轻轻巧巧地抱起展耀，往浴室走去。


End file.
